


paint

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Graphic Description, Please be safe, Self-Harm, it's not that graphic but it's triggering, projection at it's finest, sorry jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung was shaking.
Kudos: 22





	paint

**Author's Note:**

> please, do not read this if you are triggered by the mention of self harm or scars. it is purely projection on my part, and i don't want anyone to get hurt.   
also sorry jisung. its always u who i project onto.

jisung was shaking.

it wasn’t as if he’d never sat awake at 3am shaking before. this was a common occurrence. 

it felt different tonight.

jisung could hear music playing from somewhere. it sounded muffled, like he was underwater. 

he noticed his breathing had gotten shallower, and it was difficult to fill his lungs. his eyes were stinging, and his ears began to ring. 

the moonlight glinted off the blade on his windowsill. 

jisung willed himself not to do it. it had been years; years of fake recovery, years of pretending to be better in the hopes of fooling himself and everyone around him - but he hadn’t done this, and he shut his eyes and pleaded with himself not to break. his pale arms had long since healed, silver scar lines fading with time, and he couldn’t ruin the canvas. 

_ paint.  _

he didn’t want to, he couldn't, this could ruin everything.

the moonlight shone onto jisung’s shaking hands, the tears now streaming down his face.

the light glinted off the blade.


End file.
